


ENGORGE!

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys as Jack's PA trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying out a performance enhancing drug, Rhys has some regrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENGORGE!

It was the middle of the night, and Jack should have been deep into his REM cycle by now. Instead, he was dragging himself through the crappy residential area of Helios to deal with whatever mess his idiot PA got himself into this time.

At first, he tried to ignore the calls repeatedly sent to his echo device. Once he realized that tactic wasn't going to work, Jack finally answered, only to yell at whoever was calling him at this hour. At the other end of the line, however, was a very desperate sounding Rhys, begging Jack for help. His voice almost sounded painful, and he insisted that Jack was literally the only one who could possibly help him. 

Had it been anyone else, Jack would have shrugged it off and made them wait until the morning. But if something was seriously wrong, Rhys would be difficult to replace. Jack never put his trust in anyone, but this kid at least seemed more loyal and dedicated than most. He did his job pretty well, and he was a damn good lay. If anything, Rhys was definitely going to owe Jack at least a week’s worth of blow jobs for dragging him out of bed this late. 

When Jack arrived at Rhys’ apartment, he didn't bother knocking and simply let himself inside. “All right, kiddo, this better be worth--” 

His words stopped short as he looked at the younger man, who quickly jumped to his feet at the sound of the door sliding open. Rhys wore loose sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt, which he tugged down past his groin as best as he could. His entire face was a light shade of pink, with a faint shimmer of sweat over his skin. 

“What did you do?” Jack asked with a stern voice. 

Rhys opened his mouth to reply, but a very odd-sounding, nervous giggle popped out. He quickly clapped a hand to his mouth and shook his head in response. After taking a deep breath, Rhys was able to respond, “I… took something. It didn't go as I expected, and I really don't think you wanted me going to anyone else for help…” 

As Jack started putting the pieces together, his eyes fell on a familiar, phallic-shaped bottle on the table. He rolled his eyes as he picked up the container, and just as expected, the label read in big, bold letters, “ENGORGE!” 

“Seriously, kiddo?” Jack frowned disapprovingly at Rhys. “You dragged me out of bed because you were dumb enough to take a crazy sex drug? Good luck riding this one out, pumpkin. You're on your own.” 

“Jack, please!” Rhys cried out, reaching for Jack as he turned away towards the door. “Please, it hurts. I need you so bad.” 

Rhys slid his arms around Jack’s middle, his breath hot against the older man’s neck as he pressed his hips against him, desperately looking for friction to relieve the pressure. After softly moaning Jack’s name one more time, the CEO turned around again to face Rhys. Now that he wasn't holding down his shirt, the large bulge at the front of his pants was extremely obvious. 

For a brief moment, Jack still considered walking away, leaving Rhys alone in this state. It was kind of a turn-on, knowing that he would be here alone all night, thinking of nothing else but how badly he ached for his boss. The image alone was enough make Jack’s cock twitch, and with Rhys right here, begging and pawing at him, there was no way Jack could resist turning him down. 

“What do you need from me, babycakes?” Jack asked, sliding his hands over Rhys’ waist. 

The younger man immediately wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and continued grinding his hips against him. “Please, just make it go away.” 

With a low groan, Jack firmly gripped Rhys’ ass, pressing harder against him. “And how am I supposed to do that?” 

Rhys whined softly, desperate for the contact. “F-fuck me,” he replied breathily. “Please, I need you to make me come.” 

“That, I can do, baby.” Jack smirked, loving to hear Rhys beg. 

He briefly pulled away to remove his clothes and ordered Rhys to do the same. By the time Jack had fully disrobed, the younger man was already waiting for him. Rhys sat on the edge of the bed, back arched so nicely as he leaned back on his hands, and his legs were spread wide open as an eager invitation. 

Jack licked his lips as he hungrily looked over the other man, eyes falling on Rhys’ large, swollen arousal. “Wow, that ENGORGE! really doesn't mess around,” he said as he approached Rhys. 

Reluctant to waste any time, the younger man immediately wrapped his long legs around Jack’s waist. The CEO leaned forward, resting a hand on the mattress for support as he rolled his hips against Rhys, who responded with a relieved whimper at the contact. With his free hand, Jack took them both into his grip and began stroking at a steady pace. 

“Dammit, Rhysie,” Jack groaned as they rocked together. “Didn't you try this yourself?” 

“Wasn't enough,” Rhys gasped, writhing against the other man. “But you… you make it feel so _good_...” 

“Don't worry, babe. I'm gonna take care of you.” Jack pressed Rhys back onto the mattress, grinding harder down against the other man as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Desperate as ever, Rhys’ hands roamed all over Jack’s body. He eagerly gripped the CEO’s hair with his flesh hand while the robotic arm firmly held Jack close. After a moment, he broke the kiss to gasp for air. “Please, please, Jack! I need more…” 

In response to the request, Jack trailed his kisses along Rhys’ neck and down his chest. The younger man scooted further up on the bed so that his head rested on the pillow. He let out another soft whine as Jack made his way even lower, lips brushing along Rhys’ hip bone. 

“Jack, come on, I'm not in the mood for teasing,” Rhys groaned. “I've been waiting long enough!” 

“I know,” Jack smirked as he kissed Rhys’ inner thigh. “But this is a moment worth savoring.” His mouth kissed higher on Rhys’ thigh, right near the pelvis. “And I need to be sure you learned your lesson…” 

“I learned it already! I was dumb and an idiot and I'll never do it again. Now _please_ keep going!” 

“You think you can order your boss around like that?” As Jack spoke, his lips brushed the base of Rhys’ length, breath hot against his skin. “That you can call anytime, and I'll just come running?” 

Rhys was tempted to point out that Jack _did_ come running, but he was too desperate and impatient to argue. His hips gave an involuntary jerk as he anxiously waited for more. “N-no, that's not… what I…” His words were cut off by a sharp gasp as Jack finally closed his mouth over the base, lapping at the skin with his tongue. 

Keeping his eyes locked on Rhys, Jack slowly dragged his tongue up the shaft. The younger man arched his back, fingers clawing at the bedsheets as he gave a pleased moan. His flesh hand found its way to Jack's hair, fingers tangling in the brown and gray strands. The older man wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently as his tongue continued to massage skin. Rhys’ heels dug into the mattress as he cried out for more, and Jack complied, lowering his mouth further. He began a slow rhythm bobbing his head, gradually taking in more and more of Rhys until his nose brushed against those short, curly hairs. 

After this continued for a moment, Jack slowly pulled his mouth off Rhys for just a brief moment as he kissed down to the base again, but he didn't stop there. He threw Rhys’ legs over his shoulders, helping lift his hips up off the mattress. For a moment he paused to give attention to Rhys’ balls, tongue swirling over the skin before Jack continued even lower. Hands firmly gripping Rhys’ ass, Jack buried his face between the cheeks, eagerly lapping at the younger man’s entrance. 

“O-oh, Jack, what are you… Oh! Ohmygod!” Rhys babbled, moaning loudly as he felt Jack’s tongue against his entrance. He buried his face in his hands, turning a bright shade of red, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. 

Jack’s tongue carefully pushed past that tight ring of flesh, earning him more lovely noises from Rhys. After just a little bit longer, Rhys tensed up as he was suddenly hit hard by his orgasm, spilling onto his own chest. At this angle, a few drops even managed to land on his cheek. Even after all this, however, Rhys was still very noticeably hard. 

“Looks like we're in for a long night, kiddo,” Jack sighed as he lowered Rhys’ legs back down onto the bed. 

The younger man whined softly at the loss of contact. Keeping his half-lidded eyes on Jack, Rhys ran a thumb over his cheek, wiping off the come so he could slowly lick it off his hand. 

Jack's own cock throbbed with need as he watched Rhys. “Mm, good boy,” the CEO spoke in a low, husky voice as he intently watched Rhys. “Finish cleaning yourself while I get you ready.” 

As Jack grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, he never took his eyes off Rhys as the younger man continued wiping the mess off his chest, and just as before, licked his hand clean. By now, Jack had grown extremely impatient, so once his fingers were slick with lube, he already began with pressing two fingers into Rhys. The PA didn't seem to mind, and eagerly spread his legs further, urging him on. 

As Jack eagerly worked to stretch Rhys, using his free hand to slowly stroke himself. “Damn, Rhys, you look so freakin good,” he groaned. 

“I need you to do more than just look,” Rhys whined. “Hurry up…!” 

Instead of obeying, Jack paused as he gave the other man a stern look. Rhys writhed beneath him, desperate for movement. “Jack, _please_ give me more!” he quickly added. 

“Much better.” With a satisfied smirk, Jack finally added a third finger. 

“No, that… It's enough,” Rhys panted in between breaths. “I'll be fine, I just need _you._ ” 

Jack had already heard enough begging. He had become so impatient, that he really didn't have to be told twice that Rhys didn't need any more preparation. Without wasting another moment, Jack pulled away to add more lube to his own length. 

“Turn over,” he ordered. 

Rhys eagerly complied as he flipped over onto his stomach. He immediately raised his hips off the bed, wordlessly begging for Jack to hurry up. 

It didn't take long for Jack to move into position behind the younger man. He used a hand to steadily guide himself inside while the other firmly grasped Rhys’ hip. Although there wasn't as much preparation as usual, Jack didn't bother to take any extra care as he pushed further inside. Once he was nearly halfway in, Jack quickly snapped his hips, roughly thrusting into Rhys the rest of the way. He watched as the younger man tightly gripped the pillow, knuckles white as he grit his teeth in pain. 

“You like, that, Rhysie?” The smirk was almost audible in his tone of voice. 

“Y-yes! Yes, sir!” he replied with a choked cry. By now, Rhys had become very accustomed to his boss’ sadistic nature, and actually did like when Jack started to get rough. “Again, please!” 

Jack slowly began to pull away until only the head barely remained inside of Rhys. The PA shuddered at the loss of contact, but after just a brief moment, Jack quickly bucked into him again, and again, until the ache finally faded and was replaced with nothing but wave after wave of pleasure. 

They soon fell into a steady rhythm moving together, with Jack bucking into Rhys while the latter pressed needily back against the older man’s hips. He moaned loudly in response as Jack began to press him harder down against the mattress. Rhys’ cock rubbed against the soft bedsheets, smearing precome over the fabric. He eagerly rolled his hips down, desperate for the friction. 

Seeing the panting, writhing mess of a man beneath him, Jack slipped a hand down to grip Rhys’ length for him, supporting his weight on his free arm. “Fuck, pumpkin, I don't think I can keep this up much longer,” Jack gasped as he continued quickly moving against Rhys. 

Jack managed to angle his thrust just the right way, causing Rhys to cry out unintelligibly, but the CEO was at least able to make out the words “right there.” He looked like he was ready to go any minute, but Jack couldn't hold himself off any longer. “Fuck!” Jack cursed as his orgasm suddenly rushed over him. 

The younger man shuddered as he felt that sticky warmth fill him up. He rolled his hips back against Jack, whimpering and desperate for more. Rhys was so close. He needed more. Just a little bit more and he knew it would all be over. As soon as Jack pulled away, Rhys took the opportunity to grab his boss, flipping them so that Jack was on his back. 

Any other time, Jack would be upset at Rhys for attempting to exert authority over him, but the CEO was damn near spent. He had his fun, and he was ready to deal with whatever Rhys needed to do to fix his little problem. The younger man straddled Jack’s waist without hesitation and desperately rocked down against Jack. 

“C’mon, Rhysie baby,” Jack muttered softly as he took Rhys into his grip again. “Tell me what you need, kitten. What's gonna get you there?” 

“Just-- augh! Like that, y-yeah!” Rhys used his mechanical arm to brace himself against the headboard as he rode Jack, bucking wildly into his hand. 

“You're _so good_ , Rhys,” Jack purred, hoping to help him along. “Come for me, baby.” 

Those words helped finally drive Rhys over the edge. His hips jerked a few more times as he spilled heavily into Jack’s hand, even managing to get some drops onto the older man’s chest. He'd never come so hard in his entire life. 

Once it was finally over, Rhys crumpled forward as he laid on top of Jack. Neither man seemed to care about the mess between them, for the moment. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, holding him securely as the younger man trembled from a mix of over-stimulation and adrenaline. 

“Princess, you are so, so stupid,” Jack sighed. “Super hot, though. At least you've got that going for you.” 

“Shuddup,” Rhys mumbled, barely coherent as he buried his face against Jack’s neck. 

“What were you _thinking_ , taking ENGORGE! in the first place?” Jack pulled back just enough to look at Rhys, giving him a raised eyebrow. 

Rhys gave a crooked smile as his eyes shifted away. “I just wanted to try it out before I surprised you with it.” 

“There definitely was surprise, I'll give you that.” Jack snorted. “But _why?_ ” 

“Well, you're Handsome Jack, and… amazing.” Rhys frowned, a look of concern spreading over his face. “You could have literally anyone, and it's only a matter of time before you get bored with me, so I thought I'd just… try to spice things up a little.” 

“Oh, babydoll,” Jack said with an amused chuckle. “You're right about one thing - I can have anyone I want. And I got him right here.” He reached down to playfully grab a handful of Rhys’ backside. 

“Jack!” Rhys laughed, rolling onto his back in an evasion attempt. 

The CEO shifted onto his side and continued the assault, leaning in to kiss on Rhys’ neck. “You got me coming back just fine the way you are, babycakes.” 

Rhys felt his face heat up as he leaned in to rest against Jack, but in an instant, the older man was out of bed and on his feet. “Where's your shower? You made quite the mess, kiddo. I'm going to wash up.” As he spoke, Jack poked around the small apartment and managed to find the bathroom all on his own. He shut the door behind him,but his voice still carried out to the bedroom. “This is it? This is your shower? It's freakin tiny. How do you get anything done in here? Remind me to give you a raise.” 

Rhys smiled to himself as Jack’s voice was replaced with the sound of water streaming in the shower. A raise would be nice, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Jack was likely to change his mind by morning. He was a fickle boss - arrogant, demanding, and sometimes frightening. But Rhys would never even dream of working for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smutty smut. I know ENGORGE! technically has a crazy insane list of really dangerous side effects, but I was nice and only gave Rhys the nerdy giggles.


End file.
